Devil May Cry: Collapse of Limbo
by WinterRhain
Summary: Prequel prequel prequel of all the games. This is Sparda's story about what happened before he became a legend. (Currently undergoing a reconstruction)


_**DEVIL MAY CRY:**_

_**Collapse of Limbo**_

The following is a fanfiction based off CAPCOM'S Devil May Cry series and is set between the time after Devil May Cry 4 and DmC Devil May Cry simultaneously. Some scenes have been taken from the original games. If you recognize them.. SSSTYLISH POINTS FOR YOU. This story initially revolves around Sparda, Dante's father and Legendary Dark Knight of the Devil May Cry Series.I hope you enjoy it and that is stays on this site. Happy reading :3

**WARNING:** Contains spoilers of all _Devil May Cry_ games. It is highly advisable for readers to know or have played the previous installments prior to reading this Fanfiction. Otherwise you won't understand half this sh*t.

**Author's Note:** I don't like fanboys who feel so much hate for the new DmC. I feel your anger too but damn there are some stupid people who are WAAAAAY too out there. Ninja Theory made a decent game. Just NOT A DMC Game. Okay mini-rant over.

_**DEVIL MAY CRY:**_

_**Collapse of Limbo**_

_-Press Start-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_NOW LOADING_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two millenniums ago, there was a war between the human world and the other: the underworld. But somebody from the underworld woke up to justice and stood up against this legion alone. His name was Sparda. Later he quietly reined the human world and continued to reserve harmony until his death. He became a legend. The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda..

Fire. Inferno. Pain. Heat. Sweat. Cuts. Laceration. Gash. Split. BLOOD.

A long heavy sword dug deep into the hellish tower. A dark crimson river of fresh blood trickled down the handle. It was painful to breath. The rock beneath him rumbled as if hell itself were preparing to send forth it's wrath - although that would not be far from the truth. The horned figure looked up and viewed his surroundings. The sky was a furious red, the clouds a demonic black, and the wind as sharp as a demon's fangs. To Sparda, this was home.

"Your arrogance has cost you dearly Sparda!" roared the enormous devil before him. Sparda, a demon from the underworld had rebelled against the demon king as the war waged between their and the human worlds. He had gone through great obstacles ranging from killing his own allies, deceiving his friends that sided with the demons, and passing between the human and demon realms to find a way to close the gate between the two. At the moment, the courageous devil was standing atop a large tower donned with gothic architecture and fallen angel statues. This was the place where the portal between the two worlds was: "Temen-ni-gru". Unfortunately for Sparda, the very king of hell himself blocked his path to the final goal.

"Arrogance? It is YOU who is arrogant Mundus! You may be powerful enough to rule our underworld, but to rule another world is out of the question!" Sparda replied in fueled anger towards his king. He was still crouched on one knee grasping his sword after having fought Mundus for the past few minutes. Heavily wounded, the two had exchanged blows with Sparda taking in more hits than he was able to land.

Mundus however, had also sustained much damage. The demon king took on the form of a great statue. The sheer size of Mundus' body was intimidating. Mundus hovered above the tower leaning in towards Sparda. Appearing as tall as a mountain, Mundus would often loom over the demonic realm as three omnipotent bloodshot glowing eyes, eerily observing the on goings of the demon world. Said eyes were embedded in his stone head creating a triangle shape on what would look like an old man's forehead. An old man with a gaping bloody hole in his chest served as Mundus' body. Upon his back were stone wings. They were not the typical wings that of a demon, but bore more resemblance to that of angel wings. No, it would have been more accurate to say they took on the shape of a vulture's. Yes, a vulture's. Oh how the image suited the current king of the underworld so well; preying on the weak and shunning the powerful. This great stone-like demon observed his subjects as if waiting for them to die, only to scavenge what was left for his own personal gain.

"GGRRUUUAAAHHH!" A bright red spear of demonic light had shot towards Sparda and pierced through his black demonic hide. Sparda fell and faced the burning floor once more, this time his left hand clutching the red spear lodged in his right shoulder. "I acknowledge your strength Sparda, for having fought for this long. But it ends here." Two more spears of red light shot out from his glowing eyes, lodged themselves in Sparda's abdomen and right leg. The devil below bellowed in pain. The crimson jewel embedded in his sword started to dim as it's owner's blood was spilled. Mundus chuckled as he watched his attack take effect. Unknown to Sparda, Mundus was putting up a front. He had lost a tremendous amount of strength fighting Sparda. Indeed Sparda was one of the few selected after the death of the previous king including himself to take over the position. Mundus had only taken the position because Sparda refused to take such a responsibility. The others were not as strong as they.

The red spears began to shatter into little fragments while they still punctured Sparda's body. "Ha..hahaha.." Sparda noticed something. "You always were for theatrics, Mundus." Sparda took in a long pained breath and stood up, his knees shaking as he did so. Red magic circles began to appear in the areas his body was pierced by the spears. One by one the wounds recently inflicted by Mundus' attack began to slowly heal. Suddenly the glowing circles stopped. The dark knight straightened his posture putting his sword in front of him. "_That will have to do for now._" thought Sparda. Thanks to the natural durability and healing of demons, he was able to keep himself alive at least until he could deal enough damage to Mundus before executing his plan.

The king of demons was starting to lose face. It even showed as his stony facial expression began to shift into that of scorn and hate. He and Sparda had fought many times before either of them ascended the demon ranks. It was unfortunate for him that Sparda knew the meaning behind his red spear's rather quick disappearance. Mundus was almost out of power and would resort to physical attacks. This worked to Sparda's advantage.

"YOU DARE MOCK YOUR KING?!" screamed Mundus. The prince of darkness pulled up his stone fist and threw it forward to crush the black devil. Sparda knew he had mere seconds to react. Moving his sword horizontally and shifting his weight to the side, Sparda guided Mundus' blow to the side minimizing the impact and used that momentum to face him once again. The place where the demonic fist landed left a large crater big enough to fit a small demon hoard. Sparda quickly pumped demonic power into his sword causing it to extend to it's full length and made a downward slash to one of mundus' three eyes.

_!FLASH!_

The jewel on the sword shone as bright as a small star as it collided with Mundus' eye. _**"NOO!"**_ cried the demon king as he was temporarily blinded. Sparda took these precious few seconds to weave around the immediate battlefield and past Mundus. _**"SPARDAAAAAAAA!"**_ As the devil king tried to regain his sight, the dark devil swordsman began to spill some of his dripping blood into a vial with another red liquid already inside. Another red magic circle appeared below Sparda's feet and the demon smashed the glass vial at its center.

Just then the black clouds of the underworld began to swirl in the sky with Temen-ni-gru directly below it. Finally regaining his sight, the demon king looked up to see what he feared most after finding out Sparda's plot. The dark knight had been engulfed by a ray of dark crimson light and was passing through the gate of hell toward the human world.

_**"**__**SSPPAAAAAARRRDAAAAAAA**__**!"**_

The dark knight's right fist glowed blue for a second as a single edged blade appeared in the palm of his hand. With a great swing infused with what little demonic power Sparda could spare, the gate to the underworld was closed shut from the demon side. _"With this, humans can live a bit longer now, right?"_

The dark devil withdrew from consciousness as he whispered these thoughts to himself. All he knew is that the rest was now up to Eva.

**Author's Note:** Hello Hello. Yea I know the chapters are short. In all honesty I'm a little impatient to post them out. I have a lot of ideas I want to put out there but it takes so much time to write the damn things. Yenno, making them all pretty and descriptive. Stuff like that. Anyway the next chapter is going to be longer. like 3x longer. That said it'll take a while before the next chapter. Remember kids, it's NOT HOT to be a FLAMER!


End file.
